Sorry
by Nathan YWS
Summary: "Hyungie bangun, cepat pindah ke kamarmu." / "Ryeowookie, kau kenapa?" / "Cepat sembuh." / YEWOOK / YAOI


Title : Sorry

Author : Nathan Yws

Cast : Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook and Other

Rate : T / YAOI

Note : _Ini hanyalah cerita fiksi, asli ide saya. Jongwoon dan Ryeowook adalah milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, SM, ELF dan bagian dari Super Junior. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, kecuali untuk Ryeowook... –Kkkkkkk Karena Ryeowook adalah pacar sah saya, sah menurut saya. XD_

.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading**_

.

.

.

Seorang namja mungil berwajah manis yang bernama Kim Ryeowook kini sedang menatap kesal namja tampan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hyung."

"Yesung hyung!" Ia mendelik kesal kepada Yesung yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, sudah berapa kali ia memanggilnya tapi Yesung sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Aishh hyung.. Kenapa kau semarah itu huh? Padahalkan mereka hanya bercanda." Kini giliran Yesung yang mendelik kesal ke arah Ryeowook.

"Tapi bercanda mereka keterlaluan Kim Ryeowook!" Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Yesung lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yesung. Baru beberapa langkah Ryeowook berjalan sudah terdengar suara Yesung, "Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya kepada Ryeowook yang lebih memilih untuk tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Jalan-jalan hyung, aku bosan." Jawab Ryeowook seadanya tanpa menoleh kearah Yesung.

.

.

.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang ada di dekat apartemennya dan Yesung, dia dan Yesung tinggal bersama sudah 2 tahun lebih. Entah karena apa mereka berdua bisa tinggal bersama, Ryeowook sudah hampir lupa dengan alasannya, yang dia tahu sekarang mereka berdua tinggal di apartemen yang nyaman untuk keduanya.

'Hhhh...' Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas kasar ketika mengingat kelakuan teman-temannya yang membuat Yesung marah, ia mengakui bahwa teman-temannya itu juga sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sudah menaruh obat perangsang kedalam minuman Yesung dan alhasil setelah itu Yesung lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar mandi. Dia juga tidak tahu apa tujuan teman-temannya berbuat sesuatu yang seperti itu kepada Yesung. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu yang bisa meringankan beban pikirannya, seperti anak-anak yang sedang bermain mungkin. Tapi mengingat ini sudah malam, sepertinya tidak mungkin ia akan melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

'Sial..' rutuknya dalam hati ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, bukannya mendapatkan pemandangan yang menyenangkan, ia malah melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman, dan yang lebih sialnya lagi. Kenapa mereka harus pasangan gay. Sambil merutuki kesialannya ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

'Gay..'

Yah.. Ia sedikit mengingat kata itu yang membuatnya meringis pelan, kata itu sudah tidak asing lagi baginya bahkan sepertinya sudah melekat di dalam dirinya. Teman-temannya banyak yang gay dan bahkan yang tidak bisa ia pungkiri adalah dirinya sendiripun seorang gay, yang sering di anggap menjijikan oleh sebagian orang. Ia sedikit merenungi nasibnya, sedikit mempertanyai kenapa ia bisa menjadi seorang gay. Padahal sewaktu SMA dulu ia masih normal, masih menyukai yeoja yang cantik dan sexy bukan namja yang tampan dan gagah. Sedikit menengok kemasa lalu, dimana ketika dia menyadari bahwa dirinya menyimpang. Ketika pertama kali orang tuanya mengenalkannya dengan namja itu dan ketika ia merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdegup kencang ketika mereka berdua sedang bersama. Hingga sampai sekarang pun ia masih merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika mereka berdua sedang bersama. Tapi yang sangat di sayangkan adalah namja itu tidak tahu-menahu tentang perasaannya dan entah ia yang hebat menyembunyikan rahasianya atau memang namja itu yang terlalu bodoh hingga sampai sekarang namja itu tidak tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang gay.

.

.

Karena terlalu jauh mengenang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, hingga tanpa terasa kini langkah kakinya membawanya sampai di hadapan apartemennya. Ia memilih untuk menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan melihat bangunan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sudah 2 tahun ia dan Yesung tinggal disana dan tidak ada yang berubah kecuali cat bangunannya,

'Benar-benar membosankan.' Pikirnya dalam hati. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk segera munuju ke apartemennya, ia sudah tidak sabar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan karena semua kegiatannya hari ini.

'Cklekk..' Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dengan hati-hati dan kemudian kembali menutupnya. Ia berdecak pelan ketika melihat apa yang ada di depannya, bungkus snack yang berserakan dan televisi yang masih menyala dengan menanyangkan sebuah acara komedian. Yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah Yesung yang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi meringkuk kedinginan tanpa selimut.

"Ckk.. kebiasaan." Ucapnya pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, pemandangan yang seperti ini sudah biasa bagi Ryeowook jika ia baru pulang kuliah ataupun jalan-jalan. Karena bagi Yesung di saat Ryeowook tidak ada itu adalah kesempatannya untuk menebar sampah-sampah makanannya. Ryeowook kemudian berjalan dan mengambil bungkus-bungkus snack yang berserakan, mencoba untuk membersihkannya walaupun ia sedang lelah. Ia membersihkan seluruh sampah yang di buat Yesung dengan hati-hati agar Yesung tidak terbangun dari tidurnya, setelah semuanya selesai ia kemudian mendekat ke arah Yesung, menatapnya sebentar dan kemudian tertawa pelan ketika mengingat apa yang sudah di lakukan teman-temannya hari ini kepada Yesung. Tak tega melihat Yesung yang meringkuk kedinginan, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk membangunkan Yesung, menyuruhnya agar segera pindah kekamarnya.

"Hyung..."

"Hyungie..." Ryeowook sedikit menggoyang

bahu Yesung pelan, berharap agar Yesung segera bangun. "Yesung hyung..." Panggilnya sekali lagi, tapi sepertinya itu tidak membuat Yesung bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia berpikir sebentar, mencari cara untuk membangun Yesung untuk segera pindah kekamarnya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yesung,

"Hyungie bangun, cepat pindah ke kamarmu." Ucapnya agak keras sambil menggoyangkan bahu Yesung.

"Ughhh.." Yesung akhirnya terbangun dan Ryeowook segera menjauhkan wajahnya dri Yesung.

"Hnn.. Kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya ketikaia sudah membuka matanya dan melihat Ryeowook yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Heumm..." Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, "Sebaiknya kau cepat pindah ke kamarmu hyung, sepertinya kau akan membeku jika tidur disini sampai pagi dan tanpa selimut."

"Kau berlebihan. Tapi baiklah, terima kasih sudah membangunkanku, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur juga. Selamat malam sayang." Ucap Yesung sambil mengacak rambut Ryeowook pelan dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Ryeowook yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu tiba-tiba saja merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Aishh... Sial!" Umpatnya kesal.

.

.

 ** _*Sorry*_**

.

.

Ryeowook membuka matanya pelan ketika di rasakannya sebuah tangan memeluknya erat, ia melirik tempat di sampingnya yang sudah di isi oleh Yesung.

'Hhh...' Ia menghela nafas pelan mengingat kebiasaan Yesung yang satu ini, yaitu sering berpindah tempat tidur. Mereka tidak hanya memiliki satu kamar, tapi mereka sudah memiliki masing-masing kamar. Tapi entah kenapa di saat-saat tertentu ia sering menemukan Yesung yang tertidur di sebelahnya dengan posisi memeluknya. Ia kemudian memindahkan tangan Yesung dan mencoba untuk duduk, tapi kepalanya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan saat ia mencoba untuk duduk.

"Ughht.." Ryeowook menggeram pelan sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Ryeowookie, kau kenapa?" Tanya Yesung dengan suara serak -khas orang bangun tidur- ketika melihat Ryeowook yang memegang kepalanya.

"Kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit hyung." Yesung segera duduk dan menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Ryeowook. "Astaga, kau demam Wookie!" Seru Yesung ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Ryeowook yang panas,

"Berbaringlah dulu, aku akan mengambil kompres." Ucapnya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segara berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil kompres. Ryeowook hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya ketika di rasanya kepalanya semakin sakit. Beberapa menit kemudian Yesung datang dengan membawa kompres dan kemudian meletakkan kompres ke dahi Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih hyung." Ucap Ryeowook lirih.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah masuk kuliah dulu hari ini, beristirahatlah. Aku ingin mandi dulu dan membeli obat, kau tidak apakan hyung tinggal sebentar? Persediaan obat kita ternyata sudah habis." Ryeowook membuka matanya dan mengangguk pelan kepada Yesung, "Aku tidak apa-apa hyung." Yesung yang mendengar jawaban Ryeowook segera beranjak dari kamar Ryeowook dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah Yesung meninggalkan kamarnya, Ryeowook menghela nafas sambil memegang kompres di dahinya.

 _'_ ** _Drrttt... Drrttt.. Drrtttt..'_**

Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja ketika benda pintar itu bergetar menandakan ada pesan baru yang masuk.

 **From : Kyuhyun**

 _'_ _Kau berangkat kuliah dengan siapa pagi ini?'_

Ryeowook segera membalas pesan Kyuhyun, mengatakan bahwa ia sedang sakit dan tidak bisa berangkat kuliah.

 ** _'_** ** _Drrtt... Drrttt.. Drrrttt...'_**

 **From : Kyuhyun**

 _'_ _Kau sakit apa Wook-ah? Apa kau sudah minum obat? Kalau begitu aku akan ke apartemenmu.'_

Ryeowook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, bagaimanapun ia juga tidak bisa menghentikan Kyuhyun yang keras kepala itu untuk tidak datang ke apartemennya.

"Ryeowookie, aku keluar membeli obat sebentar." Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya kearah Yesung yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ne hyung." Jawabnya pelan sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Yesung yang melihatnya pun tersenyum kecil kemudian segera berjalan keluar apartemen mereka. Melihat Yesung yang sudah pergi, kini ia mencoba menutup matanya sebentar guna meringankan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Setelah beberapa menit ia kini merasa ponselnya kembalu bergetar.

 **From : Kyuhyun**

 _'_ _Aku ada di depan apartemen mu, bisakah kau membukanya atau memberikan passwordnya?'_

'Cepat sekali?' Pikirnya ketika membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun. Ia berpikir sebentar lalu mencoba untuk bangun, "Akhh.." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mencoba untuk melawan sedikit rasa sakit di kepalanya demi membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu di depan apartemennya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya, menyeret kakinya untuk berjalan menuju pintu.

"Masuk Kyu." Ryeowook segera mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk ketika ia membuka pintu dan melihat senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Kau sakit apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk di sofa dengan Ryeowook yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Hanya sakit kepala biasa." Jawab Ryeowook sambil memijit kepalanya. "Apa aku mengganggu? Sebaiknya kau istirahat di kamarmu saja." Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun sebentar setelah mendengar ucapannya. Kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan mengiyakan saran yang di berikan Kyuhyun. Ia pun berdiri dan di ikuti Kyuhyun yang kini mengekorinya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Apa kau sudah minum obat?" Tanya Kyuhyun setekah melihat meja di samping tempat tidur Ryeowook hanya ada segelas air putih yang tinggal setengah.

"Belum, persediaan obat kami habis dan Yesung hyung baru keluar untuk membelinya." Jawab Ryeowook sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuknya.

"Apakah masih sakit?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya dengan nada khwatir ketika Ryeowook memejamkan matanya.

"Sedikit, mungkin ini akan segera hilang." Jawab Ryeowook dengan mata terpejamnya.

"Cepat sembuh." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pelan kepala Ryeowook, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya diam ketika mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Hatinya sedikit menghangat, dengan membayangkan Yesung yang memperlakukannya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T**_  
 _ **B**_  
 _ **C**_

.

.

.

RnR please!


End file.
